The present invention concerns apparatus for snuffing candles.
Prior candle snuffers utilize some means for smothering a candle flame, either by capping or covering the end of the wick with a bell-shaped snuffer or flame extinguisher, or by pinching the wick itself between two surfaces. In each case, oxygen is excluded from the wick for a sufficient period of time or sufficient heat is withdrawn from the flame to extinguish the flame.
Candle snuffers that operate by pinching the wick are advantageous in that they minimize smoking of the wick when the candle flame is extinguished. However, such candle snuffers typically are not aesthetically pleasing and cannot be displayed as decorative pieces when not being used to extinguish candle flames.
One problem common to most types of candle snuffers is that accumulated hot wax and/or soot on the snuffer can be transferred to the table or other resting surface on which the snuffer is placed after being used to extinguish a candle flame. Consequently, the hot wax and/or soot can damage the table or resting surface on which the snuffer is placed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved apparatus for extinguishing candle flames and methods for their use.
The present disclosure concerns a candle snuffer that is useful for extinguishing candle flames and for display as a decorative piece.
More specifically, and according to one representative embodiment, an apparatus for extinguishing a candle flame includes an elongate handle and first and second snuffing members coupled to the handle. A user-operable actuator is operatively connected to the first and second snuffing members and is operable to bring the first and second snuffing members into snuffing contact with each other to extinguish or snuff a candle flame positioned between the snuffing members. A biasing element (e.g., a compression spring), which extends through a portion of the handle, is configured to hold the first and second snuffing members normally separated from each other when the actuator is not being actuated by a user.
In particular embodiments, the first and second snuffing members are shaped to resemble the wings of an animal, such as a butterfly, a bee, or a bird, to allow display of the apparatus as a decorative piece when the apparatus is not being used to extinguish a candle flame. In addition, the handle and actuator may be configured to resemble parts of a plant so as to complement the shape of the snuffing members.
The apparatus also may include a holder or support for placing on a support surface, with the holder being configured to support the handle such that the snuffing members do not contact the support surface. Desirably, the holder is configured to support the handle in a vertically upright position. The holder in a disclosed embodiment is configured to resemble a flowerpot.
In a disclosed embodiment, the handle is formed with an actuator-receiving portion, and the actuator is slidably received in the actuator-receiving portion. The actuator is slidable longitudinally relative to the handle between a first position and a second position. Whenever the actuator is slid to the first position, the snuffing members are caused to separate from each other, and whenever the actuator is slid to the second position, the snuffing members are brought into snuffing contact with each other for extinguishing a candle flame. In addition, the biasing element in this embodiment is disposed in the actuator-receiving portion and is coupled to the actuator such that the actuator is normally biased to the first position for keeping the snuffing members separated from each other when the actuator is not being actuated by a user.
According to another representative embodiment, an apparatus for extinguishing a candle flame includes an elongate handle, first and second snuffers coupled to the handle, and a sliding member coupled to the first and second snuffers. The sliding member, which is positioned in a generally coaxial relationship with the handle, is slidable relative to the handle between a first position and a second position such that when the sliding member is in the first position, the snuffers are separated from each other and when the sliding member is in the second position, the snuffers are in snuffing contact with each other for extinguishing a candle flame. The apparatus also may include a biasing mechanism configured to urge the sliding member to the first position for holding the snuffers normally separated from each other.
According to yet another representative embodiment, an apparatus for extinguishing candle flames and for display upon a support surface includes an elongate handle having a lower portion and an upper portion. A flame extinguisher is coupled to the upper portion of the handle. The apparatus also includes a support for receiving the lower portion of the handle and supporting the handle in a generally vertically upright position such that the flame extinguisher does not contact the support surface.
According to still another representative embodiment, an apparatus for extinguishing candle flames and for display includes a handle and first and second snuffing members coupled to the handle. The snuffing members are operable to extinguish a lit candle wick whenever the snuffing members are brought into snuffing contact with each other about the lit candle wick. In addition, each snuffing member is in the shape of a wing of an animal, and the handle is in the shape of a plant so as to allow display of the apparatus as a decorative piece when the apparatus is not being used to extinguish a candle flame. The apparatus also may include a support for displaying the apparatus in an upright position when the apparatus is not being used to extinguish a candle flame. The support may be shaped to resemble a flowerpot to complement the shape of the handle and the snuffing members.
A method of using a candle snuffer according to one embodiment includes snuffing a candle flame with the candle snuffer. After extinguishing the candle flame, the candle snuffer is placed in a holder such that the candle snuffer is supported in a generally upright position for displaying the candle snuffer.
These and other features of the invention will be more fully appreciated when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.